Intro
by Christian cage girl
Summary: When grace was 6 weeks old her mom took her from her dad. What will happen when 10 years later she has to go live with him and she finds out who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

My name is Grace I am 10 my mom left my dad when I was 6 weeks old. She told me he chose his career over us and that was a decision he would have to live with his whole life. I sometimes wish I knew him but he is not in my life. My mom does not work she does drugs and drinks alcohol all day every day.

Criss angel is Grace's dad although she does not know that he is 35 if you don't know what he does well he is a magician and illusionist with a hit TV show on A&E called Mindfreak. He thinks about Grace every night and often goes to sleep wondering what life would be like if she was still with him. He knows about Debra's habit and he worries that something will happen and she will hurt Grace. He lets people know that he has a daughter but that she was taken and he hopes one day to be reunited with her.

There will be other characters but these two are the main characters. There will be reappearing characters though and here is a list.

Costa- Criss brother

JD- Criss brother

Dimitra- Criss mom

Sandra- Criss girlfriend

Debra- Grace mom


	2. Chapter 2

No your called daddy

Debra was in the store looking for something to shoplift for Grace's 8th birthday dinner. She went to the freezer section and got a pizza put it in her purse and headed for the exit. She was then grabbed by the arm by a security guard and brought to a back room and waited until the cops showed up.

Detective Stabler was called to the store as soon as he found out she left her 8 year old alone in a rundown apartment complex in a bad part of town he ran out the door and speed toward the girl. When he got to the apartment she was in her room crying "What's wrong sweetie my names Det. Stabler?"

He said she looked up and saw him and asked "Where's my mommy I want my mommy home?"

He looked at the little girl and he got down to her level and said "Your mommy can't be here for a while sweetie but I found your daddy for you do you know your daddy?"

She looked at him started to sob and said "No my mommy took me away from him when I was really little."

She said He looked at her and asked her "Do you know who Criss Angel is?"

He asked she thought for a minute and said "Yes my mommy watches his TV show."

She told him he looked at her and said "He is your daddy sweetie he is going to come here tomorrow to pick you up and take you with him."

He told her she asked him "What is he like is he going to like me?"

She asked he looked at her and said "of course he will like you sweetie he has been looking for you ever since your mom took you away from him."

He told her she looked at him and said "I am very excited to meet him tomorrow."

She admitted he said to her that is a good thing sweetie."

The next day Stabler took Gracie to meet Criss at the airport. She looked at Stabler and asked "What does he look like in real life?"

She asked he looked at her and said "Well according to his mom and your grandma you look exactly like him."

He told her as he looked down the aisle and saw a man in a baseball hat and sunglasses with long black hair. He picked her up and pointed to him and said "That is your daddy sweetie see you guys look a lot alike."

Criss walked up took his sunglasses off and smiled at Gracie and said "Hi Gracie my name is Criss."

He said Stabler put her down she went over to him and smiled as he bent down and she said "Are you my daddy?"

She asked he smiled and said "Yes Gracie I am."

He told her she then shook her head no and said "Your name is not Criss then it is daddy."

She told him he laughed at the little girl as she came and hugged him. He looked at the girl and said "Are you all ready to come and stay with me at my house Gracie?"

He asked she looked at him and said "Yes I've been waiting for quite some time now for someone to come and take me away."

She told him he half smiled feeling really guilty he had not looked harder for her and said "Ok then let's get you out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to know each other

Criss was on the airplane from Seattle to Las Vegas with Grace they had been starring at each other for a while Criss was looking at Graces long black hair, and how short she was like her mother she was only 4 ½ feet tall, her smile was exactly like his, he looked at her shirt it was hello kitty and she had on purple jeans and pink ratty converse. He realized he was going to need talk Sandra his girlfriend into taking her shoe shopping pretty quickly after they got home. She was very quiet and reserved around strangers but alone she was fun and happy he realized she also got that from him.

Grace looked at Criss his long black hair, his smile was exactly like hers, he was very tall compared to her he was 6 ½ feet tall a full 2 feet taller than her. She looked at his blue button down shirt and his black pants with patches all over them she asked him "why do you have patches on your pants?" she asked he looked over at her and said "Cause they have my logo on them and I like my logo on me at all times." He told her she then thought that he was very quiet and reserved around strangers but alone she was fun and happy she realized she got that from him.

Criss looked at Grace and asked "So do you have any favorite characters your grandma needs to get your bedroom ready?"

He asked her she thought then said "I love hello kitty."

She told him with enthusiasm making him laugh. She looked at Criss's desktop picture on his laptop and pointed and asked "Is that your girlfriend?"

She asked intrigued he said "yeah her name is Sandra but don't get attached she may not be around long."

He said hopping Grace would listen to him Grace looked at him and asked "Why won't she be around is it because of me?"

She said crying he looked at her and pulled her into his lap so she could hear his heart beat and he told her "No we have not gotten along for a while now she hates the press and that's a big part of my life."

He told her partly lying but she could not tell he was lying she had fallen fast asleep against his chest.


End file.
